En un pequeño motel
by raymi
Summary: Yamato esta impaciente y no ve el momento de tenerla, sin embargo ella no esta segura...mas podría cambiar de opinión y aceptar la propuesta indecente de amor.Songfic...MIMATO


**HI a todos! … definitivamente amo esta pareja y no resistí las ganas de hacer este pequeño songfic algo picante…pero muy tierno (suspirando)jeje bueno espero que les guste… esta canción me pareció la mas indicada, se llama ****en un pequeño motel…**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ella era todo lo que había esperado de una mujer, Dulce, sincera, hermosa y de una sensualidad desbordada. No amaba solo su cuerpo, pero tragaba saliva con fuerza y empuñaba mis manos al ver que salía con provocativos vestidos, desviando la atención de los hombres sintiendo furor de levantarla en mis brazos y salir corriendo para no ser el centro de atención de todos…si no mío, de nadie mas.

El sonido del violín nos relajaba en tan romántica cena…una vez mas observe su delicada figura sin poder resistirme a ella, sin poder olvidar tan solo un minuto sus encantos y bellos ojos miel que me contemplaba con una inocencia que me resultaba halagadora y apasionante.

Sus labios me hacían una invitación constante a besarlos, la oscuridad favorecía pues nos encontrábamos ya en el auto compartiendo trivialidades que no venían al caso. Sin lograr atajar la libre codicia de tenerla… la bese.

Lentamente deslizaba mi mano por su muslo queriendo llegar más lejos…pero una opresión en el pecho me desvió y paré de inmediato.

_—Yamato aquí no_…—decía avergonzada alargándose el rojo vestido que sellaba bien sus curvas.

—_Lo siento_—conteste con disimulada decepción en mi rostro, ignorando la importancia que le daba…pues la amaba pero a lo largo de nuestro noviazgo que precisamente celebrábamos el tercer mes de aniversario, ella se resistía culminar ese sello de amor. Su nerviosismo y el no estar segura le hacia retroceder ese gran paso, sin saber que yo la adoraba y que por encima de todo, la respetaría y no huiría como un cobarde después de probar el dulce majar de su cuerpo, Él matrimonio no era más que una excusa impertinente, para no lograr el punto máximo de cariño. Sin embargo le dedique una sonrisa, a lo que ella acepto gustosa.

Le llevaría a casa, y la dejaría dormir con los ángeles, aun sabiendo que puede tocar el cielo con sus manos si echan reversa a su auto y se dirigen a el.

_—Detente_—musito ella

Le mire expectante, al ver que me entregó una hoja de papel rasgado, con una dirección anotada. Sin dar importancia ni imaginarme que lugar era, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia allí.

Una vez en la entrada le mire sorprendido a sus ojos miel que me expresaba tranquilidad y seguridad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

**ENTREGAME TU CUERPO,**

**CON LUJO DE DETALLES**

**QUE NO QUEDE UN CENTIMETRO**

**DE PIEL SIN RECORRER**

**QUIERO BEBERME TODA**

**LA MIEL DE TUS DELICIAS**

**Y PENETRAR TU TIERNA**

**INTIMIDAD DE MUJER**

Sin preparar el champagne ni encender las tenues luces de vela, nos besamos desaforadamente una vez cerrada la puerta de aquella hermosa habitación.

Nos arrojamos a la blanda y extensa cama que nos aguardaba la llegada con un par de cuerpos cálidos y deseosos de pasión.

Pero no quería ir tan rápido… quería disfrutar cada milímetro de piel que le envolvía, suave y perfumada, pasaba mis labios por su cuello llegando hasta su clavícula bajando lentamente los tirantes de su vestido.

Cada caricia era el clímax cada gemido era el cielo… su melodiosa voz en forma de sollozo me excitaba aun mas.

Deslice sus vestido hasta quedar extendido en el piso… le mire a los ojos viendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza, simplemente le sonreí sin dejar de admirar su cuerpo. No quería arruinarlo, deseaba que fuera perfecto y no dejar escapar caricias ni detalles de su romántico encuentro.

**QUIERO TENERTE TODA**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE**

**Q NO HAYA MAS SONIDO**

**Q EL DE TU DULCE VOZ**

**DICIENDOME TE QUIERO**

**TAN AMOROSAMENTE**

**Y TU CUERPO Y MI CUERPO**

**BAÑADOS EN SUDOR**

No sabia el por que…pero solo pretendía contemplar con sus manos cada extremidad sin llegar a un lugar explicito.

En ese instante en que admiraba la maravilla de la naturaleza… ella me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a besarla…sus dulces labios era el comienzo de perder la cabeza.

Sin poder reprimir mas mi apetito por hacerla mía íbamos llegando mas lejos…deje de lado su atuendo interior de encaje para abrirme a la verdadera razón por la que la deseaba mas que nunca.

Acariciaba con mis labios sus delicados pechos… no resistía mas, debía de hacerla mía…Ya

De un fuerte quejido, ella exclamo a la punzada que abría su interior. Lentamente entraba en ella, sintiendo la calidez de sus entrañas. ¡Era mía!

Le abrace su pequeña y desnuda espalda, viendo su expresión de dolor envuelta en placer. Me detuve por un momento, y le acaricie su rostro, pero de nuevo tomo iniciativa y ahora mas que con delicadeza decidió disfrutarlo ardientemente.

La opaca luz de una vela, reflejaba luz al cuarto de un color amarillo naranja acogedor, y esparciendo calor chocando con el nuestro.

**EN UN PEQUEÑO MOTEL**

**DONDE NO EXISTA EL RELOJ**

**JUNTAR TU PIEL CON MI PIEL**

**Q TE QUEME MI PASION**

**TENER SOLO PARA MÍ**

**TUS ENCANTOS DE MUJER**

**AMARNOS SIN CONDICION**

**EN UN PEQUEÑO MOTEL**

**AMARNOS SIN CONDICION**

**EN UN PEQUEÑO MOTEL**

No había prisa, pero nuestro fogoso encuentro íntimo desorganizaba el lugar, sin querer con su antebrazo, derrumbo el reloj de la mesa que estaba junto a la cama. Pues no hacia falta, solo quería detener el tiempo para hacerla mía siempre y no dejarla tocar por nadie nunca.

Nuestra piel se tornaba brillante ante las sacudidas y movimientos impulsivos que hacia mas cerca nuestro destino final.

Los besos parecían mordiscos, las caricias una fuerte aprehensión, nos soportábamos estar mas en vela, simplemente queríamos mas y mas….

**QUIERO TENERTE TODA**

**DEFINITIVAMENTE**

**Q NO HAYA MAS SONIDO**

**Q EL DE TU DULCE VOZ**

**DICIENDOME TE QUIERO**

**TAN AMOROSAMENTE**

**Y TU CUERPO Y MI CUERPO**

**BAÑADOS EN SUDOR**

Las pequeñas y brillantes gotas de sudor se sacudían al vez que yo le embestía, apreciaba como el momento cumbre estaba cerca mientras ella encorvaba su espalada y se aferraba con salvajada a mi espalda casi clavando sus uñas en ella.

Un motel…no era lo más indicado para que todo fuera perfecto, para que ella entendiera que no solo quería poseer su cuerpo, si no su corazón y todo su ser…pero no esperábamos más, nuestro encuentro siempre seria igual de especial, sea donde fuera… lo único que me importaba era ella….solo ella.

No paso mucho tiempo para convertir todo ese deseo en realidad, invitando al clímax a hacer presencia en nuestros cuerpos. Un gemido prolongado de su hermosa voz me cautivó, dejando escapar yo también una exclamación de placer.

**EN UN PEQUEÑO MOTEL**

**DONDE NO EXISTA EL RELOJ**

**JUNTAR TU PIEL CON MI PIEL**

**Q TE QUEME MI PASION**

**TENER SOLO PARA MI**

**TUS ENCANTOS DE MUJER**

**AMARNOS SIN CONDICION**

**EN UN PEQUEÑO MOTEL**

Casi exhaustos, y con el cuerpo adormecido, nos tumbamos sobre la cama, nuestra respiración agitada era el único testigo de aquella faena que fue fascinante.

Le abrace recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, envueltos en sabanas blancas y cubiertos de calor. Era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido con encantos fascinantes que de inmediato me envolvió y logro atraparme

—_No se si fue buena idea_—Susurro ocultando su mirada.

Le acaricie su sedoso cabello.

_—No fue una idea…fue lo que deseamos._

_—aun así…_

_—¿Qué te preocupa?_—cuestione con suavidad intentando darle un poco de la seguridad que me sobraba. Vi en sus ojos temor y fue cuando entendí que era lo que necesitaba.

Le tome delicadamente su rostro entre mis manos y precise en mirarle a los ojos.

—_Mimi no te negare que deseaba este encuentro hace mucho tiempo_—le di una suave agasajo en su pómulo—_Ahora, lo único que puedo decirte es que, te necesito aun mas que antes….te amo._

Un dulce y suave beso fue el pacto final de la impactante escena.

Más que una cama desorganizada y objetos tirados en el piso, habia siod nuestro secreto lugar donde por primera vez disfrutamos uno del otro.

Sin huellas o arrepentimientos nos embarcamos en camino al paraíso después de haber pasado el intenso y fogoso infierno placentero…Nos abrazamos, aun las sabanas envolviendo nuestros desnudos cuerpos, para quedar profundamente dormidos en un pequeño motel…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bueno eso fue todo… que tal espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi en realidad me gusto bastante jejeje (si claro por ser mimato cualquiera me gusta y mas si hay lemmon uy) bueno, ya saben comentarios dudas, quejas…. En fin Gracias por leerlo. Les mando besos**_

_**Bye**_


End file.
